Vanished
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: It had been 3 months since he had escaped Arkham and for Doctor Harleen Quinzel things had yet to be the same. Night after night she wondered when he would return. As crazy as it sounds, the Joker was her only friend and she missed him. He often made her laugh even on the worst of days. Now it had been three months and she had yet to smile. Where was he? Will she ever smile again?
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 months since he had escaped Arkham and for Doctor Harleen Quinzel things had yet to be the same. Night after night she wondered when he would return. As crazy as it sounds, the Joker was her only friend and she missed him. He often made her laugh even on the worst of days. Now it had been three months and she had yet to smile. Where was he? Will she ever smile again?

1

Ivy looked at the doctor sitting across from her. Something about her had changed since they first met.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harley?"

Harley stared at the wall behind her patient. She put her head in her hands. "He's never coming back, is he?"

"Who? J? That crazy clown always comes back. Why?"

"I miss him."

"Are you crazy?"

"Depends on who you ask. The other doctors in this hell seem to think I am a bit nuts. Except they use the term 'that crazy bitch'"

"Well if you ask me I actually like you. You treat us normal unlike the rest. That's why none of us bother fighting you in session. Now J on the other hand I'm not sure. He's a mystery because he normally don't give a shit about doctors but he seems to find you different."

She sighed. "Sometimes I wish he would come back and take me away from this hell. At least with him I feel normal."

Ivy laughed. "You are insane but be careful what you wish for doll."

…

Harley stood on the balcony of her apartment sipping on her glass of wine. It was a stormy evening and she enjoyed it. The lightening flashed in the distance. She stepped back inside to refill her glass. Suddenly she heard something crash on her balcony.

"What the hell?" Curiosity got the best of her as she sat her glass down and returned to the balcony to find a single red rose with a small note attached.

_I've missed you. –J-_

She put the rose to her nose and closed her eyes. It was beautiful. _Oh J I've missed you too._ She thought to herself. She looked around but no one was there. For the first time in what felt like forever a small smile appeared on her face as she whispered, "I've been so lost without you J, I wish you would come inside and talk to me." With one last glance into the distance she turned and walked inside her empty home. Unaware of the figure in the distance who was watching her every move and listening to her whispers.

He was carefully watching his Harley from a safe distance. His life had changed since his escape from Arkham three months ago. He seen her step inside and decided after the invite he might as well take a chance and visit his little harlequin. She had forgotten to latch the lock on the door. _Perfect_. He grinned and slipped inside. He observed how empty the place was other than a couch, small tv, some food in the fridge and then he seen the bedroom. She had a bed at least. His attention was brought to the light coming from the bathroom door. He could smell the vanilla fragrance coming from her body wash. The scent lingered through the air. It was heaven to him. Steam was coming through the cracked door. He stepped back not wanting to be seen and waited for the right moment.

Harleen stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She thought to herself how nice it felt to be clean and was ready to relax and sleep in as it was her Friday. Lately she had been stressed. They had been shoving every bit of work they could in her face and she couldn't relax. After brushing her hair she slipped on her black and red silk gown and turned off the light and stepped into her bedroom. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and she found herself being pulled close to her attacker. Whoever it was had hands that were ice cold and pale.

"Shh…" The man whispered in her ear. She immediately recognized the voice as that of the Jokers. "Don't scream and I will remove my hand okay?" She nodded and he removed his hand.

"J? Is it really you?" She turned around and reached her hand to touch his cheek. He nodded and suddenly her palm connected with his cheek in a painful slap.

"What the hell Harley? I thought you would be excited to see me."

"Excited? Excited?" She laughed. "Maybe more like pissed off. Where the hell have you been? It's been lonely and miserable in that hell without you. Even Ivy is calling me cra…"

He cut her off. "Shh no more questions." She had a confused look on his face until he pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly the confusion went away and the shock began to settle in. Instead of pulling away she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip inside and meet hers. This was the last thing she had expected from tonight and especially with him. He pushed her back against the wall as her hands ran through his curls pulling him closer to her. He pulled away to look at her.

"Harley, do you trust me?"

She looked confused but was under his spell. "Mister J I…" He pressed his lips to hers again then shoved her onto her bed. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and immediately went to her throat. She began to panic.

"Now I'm going to ask again, do you trust me?" She nodded and he slowly pricked her shoulder and when blood seeped out he licked it. Something about this abuse was sending chills throughout her body. She shivered. She was feeling something she rarely felt, aroused, and she wanted more.

"Oh god!" She whispered as he licked from her shoulder blade up her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"I'm no god but…" He grinned and slipped her gown over her head, leaving her nude. He cupped one of her breast in his hand. "Firm, nice."

She closed her eyes. "Does my little harlequin want me?" She moaned as his hand went lower and met her moist center. "Are you willing to risk it all to be with me?" He slipped one finger inside her and when she thrusted her hips against him he inserted a second. "Daddy's girl is naughty and likes this…" He removed his fingers and licked them. She watched, confused about why he stopped until… His mouth was over her most intimate part. She gripped the sheets as his tongue slid over her clit and she felt something coming. He continued and knew she was close. "Let it go Harley, stop fighting." Finally she had a powerful orgasm and came down from her high panting. Her cheeks were flushed and showed her excitement.

"So innocent but not entirely sane." He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes. "Look at me Harley!" He screamed at her. "You are mine now!" He shook her. His grip on her arms bruising. Tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't understand why she felt something for him, why he had such a strong hold on her. Regardless of right and wrong she wanted to be with him.

"Are you leaving?" She asked. Joker looked at her with a smile. "Only for a little while my Harley Quinn. Daddy has something he has to take care of then he will return for you." She looked sad and upset that he was leaving.

He pulled her to him and sat up next to the bed. "Time for you to rest…"

"I'm not…" He slammed her head back into the headboard and all went black for her.

He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams doc. I'll see you soon!"

**This is my first fic in years. Its a short one with possibly a few more chapters. Please let me know thoughts etc. This is my first Joker/Harley fic. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Vanished

2

The following morning…

Harleen woke up with a pounding headache. Her vision was blurry. "What the hell happened last night?" she asked herself. She touched the back of her head and felt the large knot. _Was it all a dream? Was she feeling that deep for the Joker?_ Fuck Harley get it together. You are going crazy! If it was a dream at least it was a good one. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and felt a pain on her shoulder blade. She seen a small cut shaped like a J and then it was real. She wasn't dreaming. The Joker had been in her apartment last night and had taken advantage of her. Secretly she wanted more but as she wandered into the kitchen she realized, he might be gone for another several months. _I sure hope not._

…

Ivy was roaming the streets of Gotham when she seen a familiar face and shoved him aside into a dark alley.

"Damnit woman, what was that for?"

"She misses you J. Whatever you have done to her she has taken a hard fall for you."

"Why do you say that?" He raised his brow.

"She's fading into nothing there J. We have to get her out. The other doctors abuse her and call her crazy. She is miserable and she understands us. Now will you help me or not?"

"Why should I help you, crazy plant lady?" He hissed.

"Do it for Harley then. She needs us!"

"Are you suggesting we kidnap her? Because I have a much better idea…" He grinned and Ivy stepped back.

"Whoa J, what the fuck have you gotten into now?"

"Something that will help save us all… Just wait and see. As for Harley I have a plan."

"You are crazy clown but I like Harley and if you ever hurt her just know I will find you and personally put a stake through your heart!"

….

In hope that he would return again tonight she decided to leave the balcony door unlocked. She stepped into her bathroom and closed the door. The hot water felt good on her tense body. She rinsed her hair and gave her legs a clean shave. She smiled then she slid her hand down and felt of herself. Thoughts of what J had done to her last night made her feel like never before. _Oh my god._

Joker stood on the balcony of Harley's apartment and prepared himself for what he was going to do. He carefully slid the door open and closed it back, making sure it latched shut. He looked around and smiled. She was in the shower again. He grinned. On her bed was a pair of black lacy panties and a thin silk tank top. _Very nice. _He kept walking towards the bathroom. _What evil joke could I play on her now? Pour some ice water over the top? Flush the toilet make her water cold? Nah that's too classy J. _He peeked inside the cracked door but never expected to see the sight of his harlequin pleasuring herself. He felt his erection grow at the scene before him. _Oh my. _He stepped into the bathroom being careful not to draw attention to himself. He was enjoying watching her. Every stroke of her finger in and out of her probably wet pussy. He bit his lip. He remembered the way she had tasted. As she was approaching her climax he decided to make a move. He grabbed the curtain and yanked it to the side.

"Boo!"

Harley screamed, taking a step back as she looked at him flushed. "Shit! What the fuck J! Don't you ever knock?"

"Nah I just enjoy the element of surprise. And let me tell you something toots, you really surprised me with the show. " He leaned against the wall.

She shut the water off, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her and stepped out of the shower. She looked at J. "You came back. I guess this is a surprise for myself as well. I didn't think you would."

He stepped closer to her. "Harley girl, daddy told you he wouldn't leave you for long."

She looked at him in his eyes. Something was different. "J why does it feel like you have changed?"

"Have I? Or is it you my deary?"

"Good point." She turned around to slap his face but he caught he hand and painfully twisted her wrist.

"Now now play nice. No need to get physical, well in that way that is." He raised his brow and she looked into his eyes. He pulled her close to him and turned her so her back was to his chest. He tossed the towel aside and slid his hand down her thigh to gently squeeze her ass. He placed a warm kiss on her shoulder blade over the very spot he had marked her last night. His fingers teasing at her folds. He slipped one inside and Harley moaned. "Someone is happy to see me. Now Harley how about we finish what you started?"

She turned around her hands on his shoulders. She could see the bulge in his pants from his what must be painful erection. Curiosity once again got the best of her as she unzipped his pants and cupped him in her palm. He hissed. She could feel his excitement. He pinned her against the wall smashing his lips against hers. He stepped out of his pants and she wrapped her legs around him. With one thrust he entered her.

"Oh god J…" She thrust her hips forward to meet his every move. He was in deep and she had never felt such pleasure. She felt her orgasm coming fast and she knew he was close as she felt him tensing up. She looked in his eyes as he adjusted them he pushed her even harder into the door and shattering her full body mirror. Pieces of glass stabbing her back but she didn't care. Her focus was to finish. She threw her head back and laughed as it hit her. He grinned then picked up the pace.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck at the same time as he spilled his seed inside her. She opened her eyes and flipped them around but something was off. She only seen her reflection in the mirror. _What the hell? _She couldn't find the words to speak. Suddenly she had no voice. Blood was pooling on the floor and she could feel it run down her back. Her vision blurred and he grinned catching her as she fainted. The last thing running through her mind…

_I'm not crazy…I'm not crazy!_

**YAY! Another chapter I originally wrote this as a one shot but its kinda grown on me and I've made it into a few chapters. :) Let me know what you think! Don't be shy...**


	3. Chapter 3

Vanished

3

"FUCK!" She screamed as she pulled another shard of glass from her back. _I'll kill him for this. _She fell to her knees crying. _Why me? What does he want from me?_ She began to fall apart. She stood up and punched the remainder of the mirror. She decided to clean up the mess later. She stepped inside the bedroom about to lay on the bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered in a tired voice.

"Doctor Quinzel? We need you to get here as soon as possible." They didn't even give her a chance to say no, it was she had no choice but to go. She threw on some black slacks, a black long sleeve shirt and her white lab coat. She wasn't in a mood for work and felt no need to dress serious like normal. She rushed to Arkham curious as to what they needed her for.

"Oh good you're here." Joan greeted her.

"Unfortunately yes. What's going on?"

Batman walked out from Joan's office with Poison Ivy in cuffs. He handed her off to the guards and they took her and headed towards her cell.

"Doctor we think you might be in danger."

"Excuse me? Did you just say I was in danger?" She laughed and yawned. They all looked at her. She caught herself and stopped laughing. She put her hands on her hips. "Why do you say that B-Man? Uh I mean Batman."

He looked at her. "Have you been drinking?"

"No."

"Ok then, I think the Joker has gotten into something serious and he wants to pull you into his big plan, whatever it is."

Harleen began to laugh again. "I'm sorry sir but I haven't seen the Joker since before he escaped three months ago. Besides what would he want with me? I'm only a doctor." As she lied she found it fascinating. She hadn't told a lie in years. What was she supposed to tell him? _Sure he came over last night and we fucked, oh yes we fucked hard. _She pushed that thought aside to scratch at her shoulder as the mark was itching, probably infected.

"Doctor are you feeling well?" He noticed she seemed off.

"No, uh my cat scratched me." She felt as if he could see right through her. This was her first encounter with this Batman her patients all talk about. She didn't like the way he looked at her. She got a bad feeling and could sense he was trouble.

"If you say so, but I need you to call the police if you suspect anything unusual and I will follow."

Harley stood there confused. The police? What were they going to do to save her? What if she didn't want to be saved? She decided to pay Ivy a visit and see if she knew anything.

"So I heard you tried to escape again?"

"Try? I seem to recall being brought in here all cuffed with the Bat. Where were you?"

"Enjoying my day off, what little I had of it." She took her to her office to have a session.

"You look like hell, what happened to you?"

Harley looked around. Even though she knew they were alone she was feeling afraid to admit it. She sat at her desk and took off her glasses rubbing her eyes.

"J happened…" Ivy raised a brow.

"Did he hurt you? I swear I will poison him in his sleep if so…"

"No. But the Bat seems to think he has something planned for me and that he's going to try and attack me."

Ivy laughed. "Wow! That is crazy. Batman told you this?"

"Yeah. Ya know you were right he is strange. He should be in here not you guys. You are all innocent." Harley wasn't making sense anymore and her words were starting to mumble together.

"Harley? Doc? You okay?" She seen her eyes roll into the back of her head and before she could hit the ground a vine broke her fall. Ivy pushed some blonde hair out of Harleys face. "Don't worry doll. I'll protect you from the Bat. J won't let anything happen to you either, I hope."

…

Harley opened her eyes and looked around. She was not at her apartment and she was not in the hell she worked at. Ivy walked in the room with a glass of water and a wet rag.

"Where am I?"

"You started crazy talk at Arkham. We were in session and you went out fast. Lucky I was there to catch you. I hope you don't mind I sort of used it as an advantage to escape."

"Oh, no. But my head hurts… I think something is wrong with me." She held her head with her hands.

"Here drink some water." Harley took the glass and drank every drop.

"Thanks." She scanned the room. "Where are we?"

"A place I like to call home away from home."

"Oh I see." She felt another pain shooting through her head and pulled her own hair and tossed the glass at the wall. It shattered. She couldn't control herself. "What's happening to me?"

"What exactly did you and J do when he visited?"

Harley looked at Ivy and grinned. "We had rough sex, and it was incredible!"

"I think I'm going to be sick now. Anything else?" Ivy noticed Harley scratching at her shoulder. "Let me see" She ripped her shirt and seen the marks. "He bit you didn't he?"

"I don't remember. He had no reflection and the pain was too much. I kinda passed out."

"Harley you're changing. This is his plan…" _Not good…_

"What are you talking about?" Harley stood up and walked into the bathroom. She stared in the mirror. She slipped her shirt over her head and seen the visible bite marks. He had bit her neck last night and tasted her when he marked her with his blade. She ran her hand over the marks and let out a small chuckle followed by a series of laughs. She looked at the mirror once again to see only half a reflection. She was indeed fading. She stared at her fist then began punching the mirror repeatedly.

"Harley what the hell are you doing?" Ivy pushed the bathroom door open and found herself being choked by Harleys sudden super human grip on her throat and then thrown into the wall. "Fuck this is not good."

Harley started running towards the door. "Harley wait!" Ivy stood up and looked at her. Harley blew her a kiss and skipped out the door.

"Damnit J what have you done? You created a monster!"

**Sorry for the shorter chapter but I promise the next is longer and yes Joker will be returning soon. Don't worry my friends. :) Please feel free to share your thoughts. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Vanished

4

Batman stood inside Doctor Quinzel's apartment speaking with Gordon. They stared at the glass on the bathroom floor and the blood stained '**Ha Ha Ha's** on the wall. "That blood isn't fresh. It's been there over 24 hours."

"So what are you suggesting? Was she taken by the Joker as part of his big plan?"

"I'm not certain. She was acting funny yesterday. I think he got to her before we could warn her. Something with her was off. I should have been more observative with this, since he has been missing for a while, but there's something missing!"

"Yes Doctor Quinzel is…"

"NO I mean something isn't right with this." He turned to the officer who was guarding the place. "Don't let anyone in and if she shows up call Gordan immediately." The man agreed and then he was gone.

"He doesn't seem the social type."

Gordan looked at the officer. "You have no idea kid."

…

James was standing guard outside of the door to Harleen Quinzel's apartment. It had just started to get dark when he heard the sound of glass breaking. His heart was pounding as he turned the door knob and stepped inside. Darkness. There was no light. He flipped the switch on his flashlight and looked around. "Hello?" His nerves were getting to him and he was shaking causing the light to flicker. He felt a cold breeze and quickly turned around. "Is anyone in here?" He shined his light to the patio doors that was now shattered. His heart was racing.

"Ya know, the last I checked it was not nice to enter someone's home without their permission, am I right?"

He heard a female voice. Suddenly the lights came on and he was shoved against the wall. Before him stood a blonde haired girl, her hair was in pig tails and one side was half black and the other blood red. He began to panic as he observed in more detail her uniform. A long white lab coat, tight leather black pants, black boots that came to her knees, and a red top with chains on each side. She grabbed his throat. "Please don't kill me!"

"Kill you? Nah that would be too easy." She released his throat. "Pull up a chair and have a seat. We need to talk."

He obeyed and sat down in the chair. She tossed the lab coat aside. "I won't be needing this no more. I have a new boss and he treats me like a queen."

"Are you the Doctor Harleen Quinzel he spoke of?" His voice was shaky. She turned to look at him.

"Why do you ask? Who is he?" She sat on the counter with her legs crossed.

"B..b..batman."

She let out a loud cackling laugh. "HA HA HA! That man is crazy." She picked up a finger nail file off her counter top and began filing her nails.

"Why do you say that?"

She threw the file on the ground and stood up. "Because in Arkham Asylum, or as Mister J likes to call it, Arkham City, we aren't crazy. He and his flashy suit and toys are material things. The man hides behind a mask. Sounds like he has some identity problems of his own right?" She walked into the bedroom and picked up a bag of makeup and some clothes.

James seen her turn her back to him and immediately reached in his pocket for his phone to call Gordan. No sooner than he had got it out he found himself being shoved to the ground and pinned down. She was on top of him. Her arms holding his to the ground. _Damn she is fast!_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It might spoil the plan." She took his phone from his hand stood up and giggled skipping across the room. She clicked on the camera and smiled. "Awe damnit I have no refection. What's the fun of taking a picture if I can't be in it?" She frowned and threw the phone at the wall shattering its screen.

"You are crazy miss…are you going to kill me?"

Harley touched his face and squeezed his cheeks. "Ya know you're a funny guy." She slid her sharp nail across his cheek bringing blood. He flinched in pain. "And I like funny" She licked the blood off his cheek and smiled.

"Crazy bitch let me go!" She stepped aside as she heard a voice from behind them. She turned to see Joker staring at her with his arms crossed.

"No one calls her a bitch but me!" He looked at Harley. "Harley girl, why are you playing with your food?"

"I dunno Mister J, I didn't think we were going to eat him." She hissed.

James started to fear for his life. He now realized what was happening and seen in the darkest form ever, the Joker himself, now beyond a homicidal maniac, but rather a blood thirsty beast. He started scooting himself back towards the wall.

Joker stared Harley in the eyes as he approached her. He slid his hand from her stomach up her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair. He pressed his lips to hers. This was the first time he had seen her in this condition.

"Forgive me doll but I couldn't resist. I needed you, my harlequin, to be at my side forever. I hope you don't mind."

"No Mister J and I feel great! Except a little hungry…" She bit her lip.

He walked over to the man and picked him up by his collar. "Going somewhere? I don't think so. My harlequin needs to feed, and you get to be her first."

"NO PLEASE NO!"

James started to scream but Joker squeezed his throat. "Hush now. Harley he's all yours. Have at it pumpkin."

She stepped closer to Joker and the man he was holding. Her eyes met the officers and then she ripped his shirt and sunk her teeth deep into his neck and began taking his life one drip at a time. The blood it tasted so sweet, so filling. It was as if she had never eaten before. Warm and she could feel him fading. It was heaven to her and she never wanted this feeling to go away.

Joker stood there watching his creation feed. He needed her and wanted her. When she was done he pulled her to him. His lips licked hers and he tasted her leftovers. Some of the man's blood had dripped from her mouth to her cleavage and he smeared it on her chest. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He stripped off her clothes and his mouth met hers once more. His hands roughly grabbed each breast and he nipped at her hard nipples with his teeth. She moaned. His hand slid lower to where she wanted it. He felt her and she was soaked.

"Fuck me Mister J please!" She begged. He grinned. How could he resist? She was so tempting and she needed him. He pushed his pants off and then his hard cock met her center. He began thrusting deep within her.

"Harley fuck!" She pushed her hips to meet his thrusts and rolled him over so she was on top. "Daddy likes." His hands moved up and down her spine and he pulled her closer to him and took the tasty nipple in his mouth. He felt himself getting close and he knew she was almost there. He rolled them back over and took charge. She screamed as he bit down on her neck and her orgasm rolled over her. This sent him over the edge. He looked at her and ran his hands through her messy hair.

"I love the new Harley. I can't wait to show Gotham and have you terrorize the city and eventually we can joke the world together. Are you ready, my harlequin?"

She looked at him and took his hand. _Sounds like fun. _"As ready as I'll ever be. Teach me Mister J. Teach me to be bad."

He grinned. "You have been bad all along, I only helped you find the real you." He took her hand and pulled her to the patio. _He's right._ As they jumped off the balcony together Harley screamed "WEEEEEE".

**Like it? Love it? I had a blast writing this chapter and I love the new and improved Harley. :) I'm currently working on the rest! Let me know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

Vanished

5

"Damnit! This can't be happening..." Batman stood outside of the apartment staring at the dead body of Officer James Johnson.

"What should we do? There is a dangerous beast on the loose. We have to alert the public."

"No panic is exactly what he wants. Joker wants us to play his game and play we will. For now tell the others to be on watch for an armed Joker. That's all they need to know."

"My God...we're doomed." Gordon wiped the sweat off his forehead.

...

Ivy was walking towards the last hideout she knew of that Joker had occupied. It was noon. She slipped inside the garage of the warehouse. She hadn't heard from Harley since the incident and feared Batman may have gotten to her first before Joker. She found the first room to be empty but a door across the way seemed to have life on the other side. She heard something and ducked behind a trash dumpster. She seen the door open and a large dog run out. He was doing his business. She hit her head on a bar. The obvious sound gave her away and her cursing. "Fuck!" She held her head then turned to see the dog growling at her. "Nice doggy..."

She seen a man in a clown mask walk outside and call for the dog. "Come here you stupid mutt! Where did you go?" He heard the growling and seen Ivy standing there. He pulled his gun out. "Don't move miss. He will bite." He grabbed her arm and the dog ran past them inside the open door. He pointed the gun at her. "What are you doing prowling around here, it isn't safe."

"I'm looking for a friend. She ran away and I..."

He quickly cut her off. "The boss don't like people snooping. I'm afraid I will have to shoot you."

"No wait! I'll do anything please don't kill me...I just wanted to find my friend Harley have you seen her?" Ivy threw her arms up in surrender.

"Did you say Harley? As in Harley Quinn?"

"Yes that's her."

"She's an attractive woman but she's a real bitch if you ask me, always ordering us around as if she's the boss now. We thought he was bad, she's crazier!"

Ivy smiled.

The henchman had another idea in mind. She was indeed a very beautiful woman and he hadn't been with a woman in months. His body ached at the thought of having her. He felt himself grow hard. "Now about that doing anything?" He grinned his gun still pointing at her.

Ivy ran her hand over his chest then slid the mask over his face as he lowered his gun. She touched his lip with her fingertips. "You name it." She pressed herself against him feeling the now obvious bulge in his pants. Her face very close to his. He could feel her warm breath on his neck.

The man looked around. "How about a kiss?"

She raised her brow. "As you wish..." She pushed him against the wall running her hand over his thigh teasing his throbbing erection. She squeezed him through his pants then pressed her lips to his.

He moaned at her teasing touch then responded to her kiss. Suddenly he felt his throat closing up and he couldn't breathe. He held his throat and his lips were on fire.

"The names Ivy and I failed to mention a little detail, my kiss is deadly." She pushed him aside and watched his body fall limp to the floor lifeless. She walked towards the open door.

"Whoever left that door open is getting a bullet through the brain!" Joker kicked the door shut avoiding the bright sunlight and a crispy burn.

"No need to do that, I already killed him." Ivy crossed her arms and came out of the corner.

"What are you doing here plant woman?"

"I came to find Harley. Is she here?"

"Why do you ask?"

She was becoming frustrated. "Look J I don't have time for games. Harley started her transformation at my place and I came to see if she made it to you or if the Bat got to her first."

"She's here resting with the babies."

"Oh right the mutt I met earlier?"

"Both of them." Joker looked at her.

"Well I will just chill until she wakes up." She sat at the table and pulled up a chair.

"Nobody invited you over woman. I like my privacy."

Ivy looked around and pointed to the two henchmen sleeping. "And that is considered alone?" She laughed.

Joker became frustrated until he heard a sleepy voice come from his bedroom. He turned to see Harley standing in the doorway her blonde hair a mess and she was only wearing his t-shirt. She yawned. The two hyenas stood on each side of her. They were very protective over her.

"Mister J what's all the noise? I can't... Hi Red!" She smiled. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago." She stood up to approach her but the hyenas began to growl at her.

"It's okay babies. Red is a friend." She pet their heads and they passed on heading to the kitchen.

"Harley it's not nice to be under dressed when we have company. Does daddy need to punish you again?"

Ivy gagged at the thought of whatever punishment he was speaking of. "Disgusting!"

"Sorry mister J but I didn't know we were expecting anyone. Give me a second Red I can change." She rushed into the room and quickly tossed on her new look. She returned and Ivy was in shock. "So Red how do you like the new and improved Harley Quinn?"

"Damn you look incredible Harley! How do you feel?" Red observed her tight leather black pants and red and black top with chains along with her black boots that came to just below her knees.

"Better than ever. I feel alive in a weird way but I like it."

Joker walked to her grabbing her arm and poking at her muscles. "She is strong." Harley stepped away to feed the babies in the kitchen.

"You're not telling me what I don't already know. She nearly choked me when she ran off... So J what is your big plan?"

He grinned. "It goes like this...there is no plan!" He smacked Ivy. "And even if there was what makes you think I would tell you?"

Ivy held her cheek. "You are such an ass J!" She lunged at him but he stepped to the side holding his foot out tripping her. As she tumbled into the wall he laughed.

Harley came running from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was. "What is going on in there?" As soon as she seen it was Ivy and her Mister J fighting she screamed. "ENOUGH!" Her voice echoed throughout the entire building. Both of them covered their ears.

"Damn Harley you got lungs!"

"Both of you shut up! I won't have you fighting. We aren't kids ya know?" She gave J a serious look then looked at Ivy. "Mister J and I are together now and you can't just go around hitting my boyfriend whenever you like because if you do you will have to deal with me! Now I need you to leave Red."

"Harley…please!" She begged.

"I love my puddin' and we are going to be together forever."

Ivy felt sick. "One day you will come running to me and you will beg me for a place to stay after he has beaten you! Mark my words Harley _**you will**_!" She hated knowing that her friend was not going to be happy forever. She didn't trust him now and she never had.

"Take your man hating problems elsewhere plant woman. Harley is mine and she's not interested."

Harley turned around and slapped him and started walking towards their bedroom door. She heard Red whisper, "My door will always be open doll." And then she was gone. Harley slammed the door to their room and the powerful force behind her slam cracked the wall and part of the ceiling fell on his head.

"DAMNIT WOMAN LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"Go to hell!" She screamed as she sank down on the other side of the wall. Her emotions were all over the place. Tears began to fall and she squeezed her fists together so tight blood began to spill. She began to question exactly what Red could have meant. He loved her right? Why would she say such mean things about her Mister J? Was she jealous?

He stepped into the room and looked at her. Harley had blood on her hands and was crying? "Harley come here!" He screamed.

She stood up and obeyed. "I'm sorry Mister J I didn't mean to…"

He grabbed her arm tight and pulled her closer to him. "It's time to be punished little girl and daddy likes punishing!" He smacked her ass and grinned tossing her onto the bed. It was going to be a long afternoon…

**Happy late Turkey Day everyone! That's why I haven't posted in a few days as I have been visiting family and been in the middle of nowhere where there in barely any phone service and definitely no internet access. But hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon! Things are about to get intense... So fasten your seatbelts everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

Vanished

6

"Ivy? What brings you out to these parts of Gotham?" Selina Kyle stood outside looking at an old friend

"I was looking for a friend but I'm afraid it's too late for her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Joker got to her first."

Selina was confused. "Did he kill her?"

Ivy laughed. "No worse. He screwed her and then killed her."

"What? Joker actually raped a girl? He has changed…"

"No I meant Joker has suddenly become a vampire beast and he changed her."

"You mean Doctor Quinzel? I heard Batman telling Gordon something about her missing a few days back and I thought I heard Jokers name come up. Wait she was his doctor, was she a willing victim?"

"Apparently."

…

Few night later…

Harley walked around an alley kicking an empty soda can talking to herself. "Go out on the street Harley, see if you can find this Harley…" She mimicked the orders given to her by her Mister J. She questioned why he couldn't do things himself for a change. She was tired of being pushed around like a toy and being told to obey like some animal. She heard something and got quiet but as she observed her surroundings, nothing. "Huh oh well must have been my imagination." She started skipping into another part of the alley and suddenly she found herself tripping as a rope wrapped around her leg and snapped. "What the fuck?" She rolled over and her eyes met with a woman wearing all black. She looked like a cat. "Nice uh, kitty?"

"Don't move or I will hit you again." Cat woman stood there face to face with who she assumed was Harley Quinn. "Now what are you doing out here all alone? Is the Joker with you?"

Harley laughed. "No Mister J sent me out by my lonesome self. But if you ask me why I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, and even if I did I'm not telling you!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Don't make me use this!" She flashed her whip.

"Try me kitty…" Harley started cartwheeling down the alley and doing back flips. When the whip snapped and hit her back. "Owe! You didn't have to hit me now!" She turned to look at the woman. "Okay cat lady what do you want from me?" She had her hands on her hips.

"You should come with me, it's not safe out here." She tried to warn her.

"I am not afraid of nothing sweetheart! Sorry to burst your bubble but I have something I have to do for Mister J. See ya later alligator… La la la de da" She hummed and skipped away only to feel a sharp pain in her neck. "I feel sleepy. Everything is spinning..." She yawned then fell over and everything went black.

Selina wrapped her whip around Harley so she wouldn't be able to break free when she woke up.

"Thank you Selina." Batman leaped down from the roof top. He looked at the now bound Harley and took his own rope and tied her inside the bat-mobile.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Keep her safe from him for now, maybe even run a few tests on her blood."

"Don't hurt her Bruce. She is human deep down inside."

"Only if she tries to harm another would I take lethal action towards her." He stepped inside the car and sped off.

Selina leaned against the wall. She didn't know whether to feel guilty or not. She had just helped Batman capture Doctor Quinzel.

…

"Where is that girl? She should have been back hours ago!" He seen it was almost dawn. He pointed at a few of his men. "You you and you go find her and don't come back without her!"

"Yes sir!" In unison they all filed out to search for the missing Harley Quinn.

"I swear when she gets back she's getting a good beating! Daddy does not like his girl disappointing him."

…

**Inside the bat cave…**

Harley opened her eyes as she started coming to. "Where, where am I?"

"You are inside my home, the bat cave." A deep voice said.

She looked around and seen Batman standing across the room. "What did you do to me?"

"Tranquilizer. Just a mild one nothing to cause any harm to you. Enough to make you sleep."

"How long was I out?"

"Six hours. Can I get you anything Doctor?"

She hadn't been called Doctor in a while. "No I'm fine." She stood up and looked around. "I'm impressed. This place is huge!"

He kept his eyes on her. She was acting normal now but he didn't trust her not to go crazy on him.

"You know Batsy, Mister J and I are connected as one. I don't know what you are planning but you can't keep me here forever because he will find me."

"And what do you think he will do?"

She started tumbling and bouncing around as she spoke to him. "Oh I don't know, maybe kill you? I would do it but Mister J might get mad. That's not part of his plan." She stared at the machine and the blood samples. "What's this button do?" She went to push it but he quickly shoved her out of the way.

"Don't touch anything or I will tie you up."

"You're no fun Bats." She stood in front of him. He grabbed her hand and pricked her finger with a needle.

"OWE! What did you do that for?" He took the drop of blood to be tested. She sucked on her finger. "That hurt ya know?"

"Shut up Quinn!"

"Gesh someone has a temper." She giggled and began skipping in circles trying her best to annoy him.

He wondered what the Joker seen in her. She was crazy. "What did he do to you?"

"He freed me!"

"Freed you? More like made you crazier than he is!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and waved her finger back and forth. "Ah ah ah its not nice to call people crazy Mister Bats!"

"You're serious?"

She grinned.

**Hey all I know its been a week but I'm finishing up junior year in college with finals this week. I will have the next chapter up sometime soon. Check out Dreaming of a White Christmas if you haven't yet. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Vanished**

**7**

Joker paced around the hideout. He was frustrated. "Where the hell is that girl?" He put his fist through a wall.

Ivy snuck inside and seen his rage. "Hey J... That wall didn't do anything to you."

"Woman I'm not in the mood for this! I'm warning you to leave." His back to her still. He hadn't moved from his position.

"I have some information you might be interested in."

"Talk but make it fast. I'm in the mood to kill."

"I know Harley is missing."

"Tell me something I don't already know or you're salad woman!" His eyes fiery red.

"Selina told me the Bat has her."

He turned to face her. "Leave it to her to get captured by ol' Batsy...she can't do anything right. Well I guess the plan just goes into effect sooner than expected."

"Plan? What plan?"

"Where we take over the Bat cave and control Gotham." He grinned.

"You're crazy J but I want to help."

He looked at her. "What can you do to benefit me woman?"

She snapped her finger and vines suddenly wrapped themselves around Joker.

"Okay fine! You can help but stay out of my way. I don't like you."

Ivy grinned.

...

Harley looked at Batman. "Hey Bats I'm hungry! What do Ya got around here for a girl to eat?"

He looked at her. "I thought you just ate blood now. You mean you can eat normal food too?" She nodded. "Interesting. Okay what do you want?"

"Got any pizza? But hold the fish I hate fish." The thought made her feel sick to her stomach. She sat at the table watching him talk on the phone. She wondered what J was doing and why he hadn't tried to find her yet.

"Ya know Batsy I'm surprised Mister J hasn't tried to find me yet."

"He doesn't love you Harley. It's all a lie."

She slapped him. "How could you say something like that? Of course he loves me! If not he woulda killed me already."

He mumbled under his breath. "Harley you are a vampire! He already has killed you."

"Oh... Right. I forgot about that detail. Hmm but still. He cares for me." She walked over and stared at his computer screen. "What Ya doing? You seem so focused."

"I'm working."

"What are all those numbers? How do you tell what's what?"

"Harley please. Shut up!"

"Sorry bats but you are the one who brought me here. I still don't see why!"

"I'm going to cure you."

"Say what?"

...

**Few hours later...**

Harley sat inside a cell staring at the bars and concentrating. "Ugh! Why doesn't it work!"

"What now?"

"I can't escape these bars because they should be moving or blowing up or something but they ain't! Why!"

"Because you're a vampire Harley, not a super freak."

"Well I thought some vampires had special powers. This stinks!" She crossed her arms and legs and pouted.

Batman laughed. "You used to be so intelligent Quinn. Why did you let the Joker bring you down this low?"

"I still am intelligent Batsy! I'm smart, bright, pretty, uh, cute, uh..."

A familiar voice came from across the cave. "Did she mention annoying?" Joker came crashing inside the Bat cave.

"Oh Mister J I knew you would come save me!"

He ignored her and went to Batman who Ivy had wrapped in her vines so tight. "Joker! How did you find us?"

"Oh... Did she not tell you Bats? We are connected as one now. You can't keep us apart for too long because we always find a way back together."

"I love you pudding!" Harley yelled. He continued to ignore her. She sat on the chair in her cell annoyed that he had yet to rescue her.

"Not now Harley daddy is busy working..." He turned his attention back to Batman. He punched him. "Now where were we? Oh right..." He punched his gut.

Batman grunted in pain. The vines cutting the circulation off in his body. He managed to get his hands on a his knife and cut through one making Ivy hiss in pain and let go. He grabbed Joker and tossed him across the room. "It's over Joker!" He held his knife over his heart.

Joker lay there laughing. "You won't kill me Bats. I know you."

Bruce looked at him and before plunging the knife into his heart pulled out a syringe and jabbed it in instead. Joker began to cough up blood then passed out.

"No!" Harley screamed and fell to her knees crying. "Why did you kill him? Why?"

Batman looked at her. "He was already dead." He picked up his body and placed him inside the Bat Mobile.

"Don't leave me here! Please..." She begged.

"I will be back for you later." He got in the car and drove off with the Jokers body into the darkness of the late night.

...

Harley sat crying in her cell inside Arkham. She was in a straight jacket and rocking back and forth. Black stained her cheeks from her make up and tears mixed. She kept repeating "He killed him. I hate him! I love my Mister J and I will get my revenge." She heard an explosion and turned to see smoke. She coughed. Her vision was blurry from the fog. "What's happening?"

"Hello doll." Ivy stood in front of her cell with the key.

"Ivy?"

"Yeah it's me." She unlocked her cell and quickly unstrapped the restraints and the jacket. "I'm getting you out of this hell. Are you alright?" She nodded. "Good. Let's go!"

She took her hand and together they broke free of the asylum. Never once looking back. Harley smiled for the first time in over a week. Even though her Mister J was dead she was finally free and was going to have to learn to live again. She knew Ivy would help her. Together they would get their revenge...

TBC...

**Yeah cliffie? Well part 2 is on its way and I actually am enjoying it! Be on the watch in the next week. I decided to make this a 2 part story because one wasn't enough :)**


End file.
